


Instant Crush

by little_owl7



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Father, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Female Charles Xavier, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Maximoff Twin Feels, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Sassy Charles Xavier, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, dadneto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_owl7/pseuds/little_owl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ángeles y demonios no pueden entrar en nuestra dimensión. A los que lo hacen les llamo híbridos. Son los suministradores de influencia, solo pueden susurrarnos al oído. Pero una única palabra suya puede armarte de valor o convertir tu placer favorito en la peor de tus pesadillas. Tanto los esbirros del demonio como los de naturaleza angelical viven entre nosotros."<br/>—Constantine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Día cero

Sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo. Que de alguna u otra manera los encontrarían si es que no lo han hecho ya. Estaban arriesgando más de lo que se debería de arriesgar en situaciones como esta, pero vamos, que él mismo ha arriesgado de más desde que lo conoció y jamás le importaron las consecuencias.

¿Cómo es que fueron a terminar así?

—Hazlo de una vez. 

Sabe que no lo hará. Tiene el coraje y las suficientes razones para hacerlo, más no lo hace. _Algo_ le detiene y la verdad es que no era momento para que se pusiera de moral y pensara si estaba bien o no.

—Erik, debes de hacerlo…

El mencionado se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y lo miró desde arriba al estar de pie. 

—Debes de matarme ya.

Erik, o al menos el hombre que respondía a ese nombre respiró tan fuerte que se escucharía hasta la calle. Volvió a empuñar la espada para levantarla y que el filo de la punta rozara con el cuello blanco del hombre que estaba arrodillado ante él.

—Es la única manera de…. —Y aun estando en esa posición, se atreve a sonreír, causando un brillo extraño en su mirada azul—. Estaré bien.

—Charles…

—Hazlo.

Erik cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

_Y lo hizo._


	2. Beggin

_Beggin_ \- Madcon

o - o - o - o - o

Día 366

 

Las luces neón invadían el lugar. Rojo, azul, verde y nuevamente rojo. Una tercia de colores que te recordaba donde estabas, además de ese aroma a alcohol, sudor, aceites aromáticos y pequeña dosis de perdición en el ambiente hacía que todo fuera más palpable. El ruido de la música era contrastante al estar en un volumen bajo, lo que realmente daba sabor al sonido eran las exclamaciones de cada uno de los presentes, clientes del lugar, así como las lindas señoritas que los acompañaban y sus encantadoras risas que halagaban a los caballeros.

 _Hellfire Club_ en miércoles por la noche y con el 70% de su capacidad no era de extrañarse, era de esos clubes conocidos por toda la ciudad de Nueva York, conocido si, pero concurrido no tanto, no todos pueden entrar. Tanto por el prestigio que tienes que traer entre hombros y por supuesto en la cartera, así como por el dueño de tal, que sólo dejaba entrar a los que sabía que le convenían.

Pero para Azazel, quien estaba con la mirada puesta en como la rubia bajaba y subía recargándose en ese tubo de metal a la mitad de la mesa, obvio no fue problema. Se podía decir que era cliente frecuente y estaba en estima del dueño.

—¿Te diviertes? —Preguntó Azazel, aún con la vista en la rubia, sin siquiera ver si su acompañante le hacía caso. Como no obtuvo respuesta, volteó a verlo y se sintió indignado de que estuviese viendo su celular—. Oye, te traje aquí para que te distrajeras, no para que te pusieras a ver el celular.

—En primer lugar, no te pedí que me trajeras y en segundo, te recuerdo que tenemos un proyecto que entregar y… 

—… que se está yendo a la mierda por equis y otras razones que ya me las sé de memoria. —Azazel vio a su jefe con el vaso de whiskey en la mano, tratando de que tomara el suyo y bebieran juntos—. Si sigues así, te dará un paro cardíaco, Erik, y te lo digo en serio.

—Cállate y mejor ya vámonos. —A su pesar, Erik tomó su vaso de whiskey y bebió de él, lo único bueno de esa noche—. Si mañana llegas con resaca, ni me intentes dar explicaciones, te voy a poner a hacer lo doble de trabajo.

—¿Qué clase de jefe eres?

—El que te jode si no haces tu trabajo. —Y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que para Azazel le parecía la mejor que tenía su jefe, aunque era un tanto extraña y atemorizante, ya que se le veían todos los dientes y lo hacía lucir como un tiburón que estaba a punto de atacarte. Era bueno eso para las juntas de negocios, pero para la vida normal… no pegaba.

—Te recuerdo que el que me dijo que no quería llegar a su casa fuiste tú, así que sólo estaba tomando nota de lo que quería mi jefe, aparte mañana es tu día. —Pidió otra copa al mesero que iba pasando—. No te puedes quejar, te traje al mejor club que hay en la ciudad. 

—El cual ni me interesa un poco… —Sonrió por cortesía a la señorita que estaba intentando seducirlo desde su mesa. Al inteligente de Azazel se le ocurrió pedir un privado y ahora tenían a una chica sobre la mesa en una especie de palco que hay alrededor de la pista de baile principal. Erik no iba a negar que la chica era guapísima. Buena cadera, cintura amoldable a sus brazos y unos senos de buen ver que cabían perfectamente entre sus manos. Sin embargo, no era algo que estaba entre sus prioridades, así que no iba a tomarle mucho en serio.

—Creo que tenemos un cliente exigente… —Y en lugar de molestarse, la chica sonrió a los caballeros, poniéndose de cunclillas para estar más a su nivel, al estar sentados—, ¿puedo sugerir algo?

—Adelante. —Erik ya no tenía nada que perder, salvo ya irse.

—Creo que tu amigo conoce bien a Mystique. —Y ante la inminente sonrisa que se produjo en el hombre de cabello largo y oscuro hasta los hombros y una cicatriz por una pelea en la adolescencia que le atravesaba la cara, era más que obvio que si ubicaba a la persona—. Tengo entendido que está libre, podría llamarle…

—Serías un encanto en hacerlo, Rebecca. —Azazel ayudó a la rubia a bajarse de la mesa, además de darle su bata para que saliera por las cortinas negras que los apartaban del ruido de la pista—. Es realmente hermosa.

—Para ti, todas las mujeres son hermosas, Azazel. —Le contestó Erik, con los ojos cansados de ya quererse ir.

—Y eso es bueno, ¿no? Es una manera de decir que no discrimino a nadie.

—Eso ya es cinismo. 

Esperaron unos cinco minutos antes de que alguien abriera la cortina. Azazel sonrió al instante y nuevamente, ayudó a la chica con su bata. 

—Hace tanto que no te veo por aquí, Azazel… ¿me cambiaste ya? —Preguntó la chica, su voz era entre una mezcla de dulce señorita bibliotecaria pero con esa pizca de maldad que a la menor provocación te arrinconaría entre los estantes de libros para desacomodarlos—. Ah, vienes acompañado… ¿me presentas a tu amigo?

—Claro, Erik Leh…. Erik. —Atinó a decir, pues sabía que su jefe no se vería nada contento que alguien de ese mundo supiese su nombre completo, podría haber consecuencias malas—. Mi jefe.

—Ah, así que tenemos a alguien importante… Azazel me ha hablado de ti, mucho gusto en conocerte. —La chica llamada Mystique extendió la mano a Erik, quien en todo momento estaba con la mirada en el celular, solucionando la discusión de cada noche. Erik levantó la mirada y ahora si no podía negarle a Azazel la razón. Era hermosa. Alta, con el cuerpo tonificado por tal vez correr y hacer fitness, cintura delgada y caderas acorde a su volumen, busto correcto para no desentonar pero igual para antojar a la pupila. Cabello rojo tirando a anaranjado hasta los hombros, ojos extrañamente casi amarillos, y esas extrañas marcas hechas quizás de tienta sobre la piel morena de la chica, que iban por su cara, brazos, manos, cuello, pecho… en general todo el cuerpo.

—Seguramente te estás preguntando que son. —Sonrió la chica, tras que Erik le diera la mano y un apretón, sorprendida de verlo precisamente a _él_ metido en ese club de no tan mala muerte: esto sería divertido para ella—. Son Mehndi, los hace una persona querida para mí y estoy orgullosa de tenerlos. No son amuletos, pero son un recordatorio de lo que soy. 

—¿Y qué eres? —Preguntó Erik, con la mirada totalmente puesta en los ojos de ella, demasiado ido por su belleza.

—Si te lo digo no me creerías. —Tras guiñarle un ojo, se subió con gracia y facilidad a la mesa. Rebecca, la anterior chica, traía sólo un pequeño conjunto rosa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, en cambio, Mystique traía un corsé negro con escote en forma de corazón que resonaba por el curioso dije de cristal en forma de punta de flecha que traía al cuello, además, un liguero con encaje disimulado junto con unas medias negras transparentes envolvían sus piernas. Todo ella era una especie salvaje de elegancia y exotismo que te invitaba a verla.

—Creo que ya captó tu mirada… —Le codeó Azazel, con su sonrisa socarrona. 

—Cállate.

Y si, obtuvo la atención de Erik… como diez minutos, después comenzó de nuevo con el celular para sorpresa de Azazel que no entendía cómo podía haber hombres como Erik en la faz de la tierra.

—Perdónalo… no sabe lo que es bueno. —Dijo en modo de disculpa Azazel a la chica, asesinando a su jefe con la mirada, que por suerte no se estaba dando cuenta.

—Creo que necesita algo más… —La chica bajó contoneándose de paso hasta quedar a la vista de Erik—… o quizás, a _alguien_ más. —Y en un instante, sus ojos amarillos como los de un gato, se volvieron azul celeste, una mirada dulce y penetrante a la vez. 

Erik que tenía las defensas bajas, lo tomó de sorpresa ese cambio. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a posar su mirada en la de ella, pero sus ojos eran tal cual son, amarillos.

—¿Pasa algo, querido? —Preguntó Mystique, fingiendo preocupación, el hombre había mordido tan bien el anzuelo.

—Eh… no, sólo me pareció… nada, nada. —Para disimular, se bebió de golpe lo que le quedaba de licor en el vaso—. Creo que quiero otro… 

—¡Hasta que entiendes el ritmo de la noche! —Celebró Azazel, buscando al mesero para que les trajeran mejor la botella entera—. ¿Dónde se ha metido el mesero?

—Voy a buscarlo yo. —Y otra vez, con una agilidad que no pareciera poseer, bajó de la mesa, teniendo la mirada de ambos hombres sobre de ella—. Además, debo de ver a un amigo ya que recordé que le debo un mensaje, es algo rápido, no se vayan.

Y aunque Azazel puso cara de protesta, un beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica lo contentó. Además, mandó de vuelta a Rebecca y a otras dos chicas más.

Mystique era conocida en el Hellfire Club, era asediada por muchos hombres que querían saber más de ella, tener más de su atención y ser quizás algo más. Ella jamás dejaba que eso pasara, sólo hacía que los hombres le desearan a tal punto de hacer barbaridades con las cuales ella se divertía. Por eso le gustaba ese club, le ayudaba a tentar a los hombres a los pecados más bajos, jugando con el alma de los incautos.

Por eso cuando fue directo a su camerino, se topó con varios hombres que le saludaban y le invitaban a quedarse con ellos, pero a todos les rechazó la propuesta porque tenía que buscar a su _amigo_.

Cuando llegó al cuarto se sentó en la silla que daba al tocador con su espejo grande y variados perfumes y maquillaje en el mueble. Se miró al espejo y supo que si se iba así, seguro le regañaría.

—Creo que iré de rubia, es el que más le gusta… —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mujer cambió de forma y apareció ante el espejo una chica en sus veintes, con cabello largo después de los hombros, rubio y sedoso, con ojos verde claro, vestida de unos sencillos jeans y blusa azul—. Ahora… ¿Dónde te habrás metido…? —Buscó entre los cajones del mueble un mapa en específico de entre los muchos que poseía, básicamente de todo el mundo—. La última vez que te vi, estabas en Roma… dudo mucho que te hayan dejado entrar a San Pedro… —Cuando encontró el de Italia, lo sacó y extendió, tirando los envases de barniz para uña y uno que otro de perfume. Se quitó el dije de cristal y lo dejó balanceando sobre el mapa—. ¿Dónde estás…? —Después de balancearse en círculos, el dije por sí solo se dirigió a un punto en específico del mapa, apuntando a una dirección al suroeste del Vaticano. Se asomó a ver dónde apuntaba y rió leve—, Biblioteca Vallicelliana, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

Con esa misma sonrisa, se colgó el dije al cuello, tomó sus lentes de sol y se levantó de la silla. Miró fijamente una pared en donde pegaba los recortes de revistas que le gustaban y caminó hacia ella, sin estamparse contra ella ya que ésta se desvaneció y dio paso a un calle concurrida, llena de luz y sonidos de gente que va a sus trabajos en auto: había llegado a la avenida Corso Vittoro Emanuele II, ubicada entre los Rione V Ponte y Rione VI Regola (la subdivisión administrativa de algunos barrios en la ciudad de Roma), junto al río Tiber. 

Eran apenas las 10 de la mañana, así que el sol estaba en lo alto y el día auguraba felicidad y nada de nubes, por lo que hizo bien en llevarse los lentes de sol. Caminó hasta la Via della Chiesa Nuova para entrar a la biblioteca, lucía como cualquier visitante o sencillamente una alumna más que va a estudiar.

Cuando entras a la sala de consulta, te das cuenta que los libros que están ahí son verdaderamente valiosos, acomodados sutilmente a las orillas de la sala en su respectivo estante, dejando el centro para las mesas con lámparas de luz cálida.

Buscó entre las pocas personas que caminaban buscando un libro o leyendo a alguien que se le pareciera a… 

—¿Buscabas algo, querida? —Un tierno señor de la tercera edad se le acercó para ayudarla por verla desorientada. Hablaba un excelente italiano, con ese acento que sólo los de Roma tienen. Vestía un pantalón de sastre y camisa beige con su chaleco café. Tendría alrededor de 60 años.

—Un amigo que ama venir a bibliotecas. —Contestó ella, sorprendida de que aún tuviera ese acento toscano que se le había formado hace tantos años.

—¿Amigo en la biblioteca? Debes de ser afortunada, no muchos chicos de tu edad vienen a la biblioteca a pasar el rato… —El hombre empezó a caminar hacia uno de los estantes al parecer en búsqueda de un libro. 

—Es la persona que más bibliotecas ha visitado en la vida… —Ella le siguió, curioseando los títulos de los libros ya estando entre dos estantes—, incluso visitó la de Alejandría, es la que más ha amado y por la que lloró cuando la destruyeron.

—Debe de ser un amigo muy viejo, entonces, —El hombre se detuvo delante de libros con títulos sobre historia y volteó a verla, con semblante algo disgustado— y no lloré.

—Claro que lloraste, yo te vi ese día. —La chica se recargó sutilmente en el estante para ver su reacción—. Incluso quemaste a unos cuantos romanos por lo mismo.

—Estaban de paso, yo no tuve la culpa de que las velas estuviesen cerca y se resbalaran con el aceite de la cera… —Agregó en su defensa, tomando un libro para hojearlo, aunque seguía viéndola de reojo—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Un “¡Hola, hace tanto que no te veo!” no caería tan mal, hermanito.

—No soy tu hermanito. 

—Lo eres, fuiste creado el mismo día que yo, así que te callas. —La rubia le mandó un beso, disgustando más al señor que no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro—. Te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti… ¿sigues en Nueva York en tu club de chicas? No sé cómo caíste ahí, antes seducías reyes y ahora sólo a empleados del gobierno que gastan sus sueldos del mes en ti y las demás chicas. 

—Te recuerdo que ya no hay reyes por seducir, los tiempos cambian… Y de hecho de ahí vengo, con un mensaje.

—¿Mensaje? —Al fin dejó de ver el libro para ver a la chica, con las cejas arriba por la duda que tenía— ¿De quién?

—Bueno, técnicamente no es un mensaje, pero a qué no adivinas a quién vi esta noche. 

—Sorpréndeme.

—Erik Lehnsherr.

El señor se sorprendió por el nombre, vaya que le sorprendió. Agarró con más fuerzas el libro que traía entre manos para evitar que se le cayera así como para evitar que se le viera tan evidente su cambio de temperamento.

—¿Estás segura que era él?

—Sí, con mis propios ojos amarillos que tanto amas, —sus ojos cambiaron a dicho color—, te extraña.

—No digas tonterías… —Dejó el libro en su lugar y se puso a caminar lo más rápido que le daba ese cuerpo.

—¿Por qué jamás vas a admitir eso? —Ella en cambio sólo caminó un poco para estar a su altura—, pero ya hablando en serio, lo vi, y no es por meter presión, pero luce muy desanimado y bastante estresado.

—¿Y qué quieres que yo haga al respecto? —El hombre intentaba no poner tanta atención a lo que le decía, y fingía leer los títulos de los libros—. Lamento decirte que no podemos intervenir en las vidas de los humanos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no podemos intervenir, pero podemos _influir_ en ellos, ¿no es así? —Le tomó del brazo para que le hiciera caso—. Te recuerdo que yo no fui la que lo salvó en todas esas ocasiones…

—Por eso mismo lo digo, ya _influí_ mucho en él, si no me han dicho nada es por pura suerte… —Y era cierto, no entendía cómo es que no le habían dicho antes sobre lo que hacía, ya que básicamente era _trampa_ de una forma sutil y tranquila—. No puedo hacer más por él, ya no estaría bien…

—¿Mañana no se cumple el último año que le queda? Mañana es su cumpleaños número 32… —Era cruel meterle presión, pero sólo así se dignaba a funcionar esa cabecita que tenía el hombre.

Y funcionó. Pudo ver como su rostro se afligía por las arrugas que tenía en los ojos se estiraban al hacer una mueca de disgusto. 

—No sé qué tan mal estén las cosas en su compañía, pero podemos tal vez sólo checar un poco… ¡Lo sé, nada de intervenir! Pero verificar es algo muy diferente a intervenir. Por lo que me ha contado Azazel, —al ver el desconcierto de su hermano, agregó—, un tipo que va a verme los sábados en la noche y está enamorado de Mystique; bien, él resultó ser empleado de Erik todo este tiempo, parece ser que tampoco las cosas van bien en casa… —El puño cerrado del hombre le recordó que eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar a Erik— ya que siempre me cuenta de la desgraciada vida que tiene su jefe y que le gustaría ayudar porque como tú, creen que es un gran hombre.

—Me cae bien ese Azazel.

—Me lo esperaba. —Buscó la mano de él para entrelazar sus dedos, acomodando también su cabeza sobre el hombro de él—. ¿Vamos a verlo o te quedarás a revisar todos los libros de esta biblioteca? Tenemos la eternidad para ello, por si se te olvida.

—Ya sólo me faltaban los de este estante. —Le dio un apretón a su mano y volteó a verla—. Si no voy no me lo perdonaría y tengo muchas cosas ya en mi haber para no perdonarme la existencia.

—Lo sé, tienes instinto de culpa a pesar de lo que eres. 

Como ella lo hizo, caminaron hacia la pared que daba con los estantes más lejanos en donde ya no había personas y en lugar de estamparse fueron a parar de nuevo al camerino de Mystique.

—Con la cara que tenía, seguro dejó a Azazel y se fue a su casa. —Ya que no necesitaba los lentes de sol se los quitó y los puso en el tocador—, ¿vamos para allá? Seguro vive en la misma casa aburrida a las afueras… —hizo una mueca al recordar un pequeño detalle—, pero seguro allá estará…

—Magda. 

 

o – o – o - o – o 

 

—¡¿Qué más quieres que haga entonces?! ¡Trato de salvar mi empresa a la par de que trato de cerrar muchos contratos! Te lo he dicho infinidad de veces, que tengas un poco de paciencia…

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme paciencia si siempre estás en el trabajo? ¡Jamás estás en casa, jamás te preocupas de mí! ¡No hemos salido en más de tres meses! Ni siquiera hemos tenido… ya sabes. ¡Me estás descuidando! —Gritaba la mujer que se paseaba como león enjaulado por la sala. Las siluetas que se veían por las ventanas daban a entender que sólo estaban Erik y lo que parecía una enfurecida Magda—. ¡Y ni se diga de los niños! 

—A ellos no los metas…

—¡Claro que los meto! ¡Ni siquiera sabes si Pietro está bien en la escuela o si se peleó con sus compañeros o que Wanda se cayó en la mañana y tiene un corte en la mejilla! ¡Sólo vives para tu endemoniada empresa y nada más!

—¿Y cómo quieres entonces que sostenga esta familia? ¡A ver, dime! ¡Y claro que sé que los niños están… bien! Sé de Pietro y de Wanda, seguramente más de lo que tú sabes, Magda.

—No me vengas con que eres un buen padre porque no es cierto, Lehnsherr y los dos sabemos que es cierto. —Dicho esto, la mujer se fue, dejando a Erik solo en la sala que sólo atinó a tirarse al sillón. 

La chica llamada Mystique y el hombre estaban afuera en el jardín, recargados en un árbol que daba una vista excelente a la sala. 

—Yo no sé porque hace tanto alboroto si ella ya tiene a otro hombre. —Mystique se cruzó de brazos, indignada por ese comportamiento tan tonto según ella—. Hasta acá huelo su infidelidad.

—Te iba a preguntar cómo es que sabes eso… 

—Soy un súcubo, bebé, ese es mi trabajo. —Le guiñó un ojo para pasar otra vez a ver si se paraba Erik o qué—. También parece ser que con sus hijos se lleva igual de bien… 

—Los niños no son tontos y saben que a Erik no les importa mucho. Que sólo le importa su empresa. —El hombre suspiró, masajeándose la cien con los dedos de la mano izquierda—. Básicamente es mi culpa.

—Ninguno iba a saber que esto acabaría así.

—Sólo a mí se me ocurre hacer un trato con sus padres.

—Tenían más cosas que perder, era la desesperación y a ti te encanta cuando los humanos están desesperados, querido _γηραλέος_ (gueraléos) —Le dio un beso en la mejilla al ver su rostro y la gran mueca que hizo por llamarlo así—. Jamás he entendido porque no te gusta tu nombre. 

—Porque es odioso.

—En fin, ¿qué harás?

—No lo sé… necesita ayuda en la empresa y sus hijos… 

—Te recuerdo que sólo tienes un año a partir de… hoy. —Sacó su celular para revisar la hora, daban las 12:00 del día 9 de agosto del año en curso—. Te queda un año para salvar su alma, hemanito.

—Que empiece, entonces.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está inspirado de alguna manera en:  
> Tokyo Babylon de CLAMP. Si conocen la historia, se reconocerán los puntos más básicos que fueron tomados, más nunca llegaría a hacer una adaptación del manga para el Cherik. Eso sería dolor total y no podría con eso. También habrá remix de cosas que haya visto en televisión o así.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
